ACTG 244 (v.3): This double-blinded, randomized trial will compare zidovudine (ZDV) vs. ZDV and Didanosine (DDI) vs ACV and DDI and Nevirapine in asymptomatic patients with HIV on ZDV monotherapy who develop a mutation at codon 215 of HIV reverse transcriptase in serum/plasma viral RNA.